Historias en Forks
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Angela, Quill, Harry, Renee, Bella...todos ellos tienen una historia que merece ser contada. Colección de drabbles sobre los diferentes personajes de Crepúsculo
1. Alice Cullen: Adicción

Adicción

Alice sonríe. No es una sonrisa alegre.

Sabe que no debería, que sencillamente aquello está mal pero algo muy dentro de ella le pide a gritos que lo haga, como una pequeña voz susurrante en su oído que la obliga a actuar en contra de su voluntad.

"No"-piensa, apretando tanto los puños que, de haber sido humana, sin duda se habría hecho bastante daño.-"No Alice, contrólate. No debes hacerlo. No puedes hacerlo."-se recuerda una y otra vez machaconamente, tratando de hacerse entrar en razón.

Pero sería _tan_ fácil.

Tan solo un par de pasos más, tan solo una petición, un solo y simple ruego y podría satisfacer aquella necesidad que la está consumiendo lentamente.

-"¡Pero no puedes!-vuelve a recordarse con rabia contenida. No puede volver a pedir eso. No a él. No otra vez.

El ruido de los pasos de la gente, sus voces y sus risas han dejado de sonar a su alrededor y solo el angustiante sonido de su respiración rompe el insoportable silencio que se ha formado en su caótica mente…

Y es en ese momento, mientras se maldice nuevamente a si misma por su estúpida debilidad, mientras trata en un vano e infructuoso intento de recobrar la poca sensatez que le queda y, sobretodo, mientras trata de no pensar en la expresión de decepción y cansancio de Carlisle cuando vuelvan a casa, cuando sabe que es demasiado tarde, que ha vuelto a caer…

Otra vez.

-Jasper…

-¿Hm?

-¿Podemos entrar un momento en esa tienda?

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Y así comienza mi colección de drabbles. He puesto a Alice la primera porque voy a hacerlo por orden alfabético y no por la brillantez del drabble en cuestión…

¡Por favor, apiádense de mí! Se me da fatal el humor, eso es un hecho, pero he escrito este drabble con todo mi cariño así que por favor no sean muy duros.

He escogido este tema para Alice, evidentemente, por su afición a las compras. Y es que, aunque los Cullen sean ricos, el dineral que se tiene que gastar esta niña en ropa debe ser increíble! Y el pobre Jasper, ahí, más santo que nadie, aguantándolo todo (oye, quien sabe, a lo mejor le va el rollito de ir de compras pero personalmente, yo lo odio xDDD)

Bueno, repito que, por favor, no sean muy duros conmigo y me dejen aunque sea un triste reviewcito por ahí…los review son para mí como las compras para Alice…son adictivos xD

Próximo drabble: Angela Weber…veremos que hago con ella.


	2. Angela Weber: Vampiro

Vampiro

-¿Qué lees?

Alzo la vista, ligeramente molesta por la interrupción e instintivamente cierro de golpe el libro que tengo entre mis manos.

Me sorprendo al ver que no se trata de otro que Edward Cullen. El mismo Edward Cullen por el que la mitad del instituto suspira e hiperventila cada vez que ve, mientras que la otra mitad le arrancaría su hermoso rostro perlado de pura envidia.

Aunque desde que habían vuelto de California me llevaba muchísimo mejor con los Cullen (al menos con los dos miembros menores de la familia…) aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a tratar con ellos tan libremente. La inexplicable mezcla de sensaciones, como la desconfianza y el recelo, que solía sentir la gente nada mas conocerles aún perduraba un poco en mí.

-Un libro.-contesto finalmente-trata sobre…

-¿Vampiros?-pregunta él nuevamente, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. ¿Es mi imaginación o su sonrisa se ha vuelto algo forzada?-Vaya, Angela, no sabía que te gustasen ese tipo de novelas.

Sonrío levemente. Realmente no solía gustarme ese tipo de literatura pero había algo en aquel libo, en aquella historia, que me había llamado muchísimo la atención.

-Bueno, digamos que me gusta este libro-digo, poniendo un poco de énfasis en las últimas palabras-¿No te gustan los vampiros, Edward?

Ahora sí. No me lo he imaginado, realmente ha puesto una mueca rara en el rostro, como si la sola palabra le hubiese abofeteado. Noto como tarda un par de segundos más de los normales en responder.

-Bueno, digamos que los tolero.-dice, usando el mismo tono de voz que había usado antes para responderle, tratando de bromear. De todos modos me parece curioso la manera con la que lo ha dicho.

-Hablas como si conocieses alguno.-la simple idea me hace gracia nada más cruzar mi cabeza. Por alguna razón, las palabras "Edward Cullen" y "vampiro" no me parecen del todo compatibles en una misma oracion.

-Bueno…quien sabe.-vuelve a bromear él, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado. No voy a insistir, ya que parece que el tema no le agrada, pero tampoco resulta necesario, ya que él lo cambia rapidamente, con menor sutileza que de costumbre.-Estaba buscando a Bella, ¿la has visto por aquí?

-Creo que estaba en la cafetería, se le había olvidado el jersey y ha vuelto a por él. Si vas a buscarla te acompaño, tengo que devolverle su cuaderno de Trigonometría.

Edward me responde con otra sonrisa y yo guardo mi libro en la bolsa al tiempo que me levanto de un salto del banco donde estoy sentada. Avanzo un par de pasos hacia él, cuando me tropiezo con un resquicio que hay en el suelo y cierro los ojos instintivamente, preparandome para el golpe…que sencillamente no llega. Cuando abro los ojos me encuentro entre los fuertes brazos de Edward. Apenas he notado que haya cambiado la postura. No sabía que fuera tan rápido.

-¿Angela, estás bien?-pregunta.

-Ehhh…sí.-respondo, aunque lo cierto es que me ha agarrado con tanta fuerza que no me extrañaría que mañana me saliese uno o varios moratones. De pronto recuerdo un pequeño detalle-Edward… ¿cómo sabías que mi libro trataba sobre vampiros?

Me vuelve a mirar con sus ojos negros… ¿negros? Es curioso, creía que los tenía de color dorado…Dorado. Igual que el vampiro protagonista del libro. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y durante varios segundos, que parecen interminables, ambos nos quedamos mirando con la misma expresión de perplejidad y recelo. Finalmente, él rompe a reír, cortando inmediatamente la tensión del ambiente .

-Bueno, con un título como "Ataduras de sangre" y una portada en la que, entre otras cosas, salen un par de colmillos ensangrentados, no tiene mucho mérito que lo haya adivinado.-me contesta y vuelve a reírse entre dientes.

Yo le miro un par de segundos más y al final también sonrío. Su risa es muy contagiosa.

-Ya, claro-acepto mientras empezamos a caminar juntos en dirección al comedor.

Y pensar que por un momento había llegado a creer que Edward Cullen era un vampiro…

¡Ay que ver las que cosas se te ocurren, Angela!

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno esta viñeta tampoco me ha quedado como me gustaría, de hecho me ha quedado mucho peor a la idea original, pero bueno, lo he intentado.

Lo cierto es que no sabía que escribir sobre Angela porque lo que tenía planeado para ella al final lo he dejado para la viñeta de Eric y como muchísimas de las viñetas que vienen son románticas y dramáticas, quise que ésta fuese más ligera y alegre.

Bueno, pues la siguiente viñeta será la de Bella (si se me olvida algún otro personaje que empiece por la letra "A" decídmelo, ¿vale?), ya veremos que hago con ella...


End file.
